Stranded on The Beach
These events take place only in the book I'm reading. Please don't hate if things are changed up. Chapter One - The Contest "As you all know, it is time to choose cats for the contest. From our Clan, Lionblaze and Jayfeather will go." Meowed a flame colored tom. In the Beach Comtest, you had to choose one warrior and one medicine cat. "From RiverClan, Willowshine and Mistyfoot will go," announced a golden she-cat. "From WindClan, Breexepelt and Barkface will go." A brown tom mewed. "From ShadowClan, Tawnypelt and Littlecloud will go." ~ Jayfeather felt pad meet sand as he walked on to the beach. Surely, the others were waiting. "I can't believe only one of us will come back," Tawnypelt sighed. "I know. They sacrificed their worst." Sneered Breezepelt. He looked up at Jayfeather. Jayfeather growled. "Calm down," Lionblaze insisted. "We need to get this over with." "Well, you have powers, it will be you, Lionblaze." Barkface sighed. Lionblaze leaped forward. "If I drown, would I win?" He asked. "You better drown" muttered Breezepelt. Lionblaze swatted him with his paw. "Don't talk like that," he hissed. "We might as well get going." They padded down the beach. "There are lots of Twolegs," commented Barkface. "What do you think? They love this place." Tawnypelt meowed. Once they were down at the water, Jayfeather put his paw in. "It feels cold," he observed. "What do you guys think? What does it look like?" He quired. "It doesn't look deep. And it looks blue... Dark blue. The bad thing is all the waves." "I'm going in. It can't be that hard," Lionblaze insisted. Jayfeather heard his paw splash into the water. He sensed him wading out, only to get crashed back by a wave. He coughed. "We could make it," he declared. "All the way across?" Tawnypelt sounded worried. "No, just in the shallows until we get to a good place to hunt." "There will be no prey here," Jayfeather pointed out. "I see white and gray birds in the sky," Lionblaze answered. "Not to many, though. They must have a nest." Lionblaze finished. He looked around. "Do any of you want to find it?" He sounded thoughtful. "Not if I have to put a paw in the water." It was Breezepelt. "Not if you always have to ruin everything!" Snapped Jayfeather. "Calm down," Lionblaze had pushed between them. "We have to work together." Jayfeather sheathed his claws. "So long as there is no wimpy medicine cat along," Breezepelt muttered. "I'd rip you to shreds if I had the chance!" He padded along the beach. The air was growing cold. "Is it night yet?" Jayfeather asked. "It is," Tawnypelt answered. Jayfeather stifled a yawn - they had been walking all day. "We may as well rest," he meowed. "Your right. We shouldn't waste our energy. Want one?" Barkface asked Jayfeather. "No, save it for the warriors." Jayfeather for once was not hungry. "Okay?" Barkface sounded confused. Maybe he was clouds in his mind. It is nighttime. And it has been a long day. With that, Jayfeather drifted into sleep. He woke up what felt like a heartbeat later to sense bright daylight. "You've been resting forever." Breezepelt was teasing him. "Maybe because we walked all day yesterday?" Jayfeather sneered. Breezepelt sighed but said nothing. As they were walking, Jayfeather looked into his mind. He saw Crowfeather clawing at him when he was an apprentice. "You are doing bad on your training! You weakling!" Breezepaw whimpered. Jayfeather could understand why he was so grumpy. His kithood. It must have been a bad time for him. "Get your head out of the clouds," whispered Lionblaze. It jerked Jayfeather back to the present. "Right," he mewed. He looked up to hear the soft chirping of the morning birds. "Looks like we're early, despite the sun." Mistyfoot had spoken. "Yes, yes," Littlecloud meowed. "Is it a sign?" Willowshine asked. "I don't think so." Jayfeather replied. I can't even see. What's the point? Chapter 2 - What Is This? "Fish!" Mistyfoot yowled. Her voice sounded excited. "We don't like fish," Jayfeather muttered. "It's good." Willowshine must have heard him. Jayfeather heard a series of splashes, and something dropping onto the ground. "Get it out of the sand, or it won't be good!" Mistyfoot hissed. "Have some," Willowshine invited him. "Okay. I am starving," Jayfeather replied. He walked up to the mini fresh-kill pile and picked one out. He bit into the slimy, wet creature. "It tastes like salt!" Complained Breezepelt. "Mine doesn't," Jayfeather replied thorough a mouthful. "Take another one." Barkface had spoken. "What's the point?" Breezepelt spat. "The point is to survive," Mistyfoot snarled. After they finished their meal, they walked on. "It's beautiful," commented Littlecloud. "I can't see, remember?" Jayfeather meowed. "Yes, I was talking to myself..." Littlecloud sounded embarresed. "It's fine," Jayfeather assured him. But deep inside, he thought it was dumb, not being able to see. He wanted to die. He promised himself: He would kill himself on this trip. "Jay, your getting close to the ledge," whispered Barkface. "Oh." For the first time, he noticed the steepness of the ground. "It's kay," Barkface mewed. "Prey!" Lionblaze yowled. Jayfeather heard the woosh as he leaped into the sky and brought the prey down. "That's a plump bird," commented Littlecloud. So much commotion over a piece of prey! Jayfeather thought. He knew he couldn't see it, and he could be wrong. It could be very plump. "Let's keep our strength up," Mistyfoot mewed. "We are!" Breezepelt argued. "No, just go," Mistyfoot sighed. Jayfeather padded along the beach until a shadow fell over them. He sensed a change of air. "Storm!" Cried Tawnypelt. "We need shelter, fast." Mistyfoot insisted. "Here! A bush!" Willowshine meowed. Lionblaze guided Jayfeather under the thick growth. It felt warm and dry. "Thank StarClan," Jayfeather mewed. He dozed off as the rain kept pouring, then blinked his eyes open to a pelt. "Wake up! Storm's over, but Breezepelt is gone!" Wailed a voice. It was Mistyfoot. "Breezepelt? That mangy furball?" "He's dead," whispered a voice. Tawnypelt. "What?" Jayfeather yowled. "I see his body," Tawnypelt mewed. "It's our first death." Willowshine declared. "What should we do?" Barkface asked. "Good question." Jayfeather replied. "We might as well leave him," Littlecloud sighed. "May you go to StarClan on the right path. Run swiftly, find good hunting, and shelter where you sleep." Jayfeather bowed his head. Breezepelt was in StarClan now. He actually felt a pinch of grief. "Let's get going," Lionblaze muttered dully. They trudged on through the sand. It was as if Breezepelt's death was a heavy weight on all their shoulders. "Let's stop here and rest. It's a decent sand tunnel," Willlowshine mewed. "Okay, but I don't want to get dirty," Jayfeather meowed. "Now you are going to ruin everything? Oh great," Lionblaze joked. Jayfeather could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. "Come on." Jayfeather heard Tawnypelt. He padded inside and felt his whiskers brush the sandy walls. "It's a huge opening!" Jayfeather heard Littlecloud gasp. "Good. We'll sleep here," Mistyfoot declared. Jayfeather settled down. After Lionblaze brought back some prey, he tucked into a plump bird. "Surprisingly, fish tastes good now," Barkface mewed. "Nobody would like to eat your yucky rabbits," Mistyfoot retorted. "They're tasty, and juicy..." "Stop imagining things! They're not here now," Jayfeather snapped. They heard a huge rumbling sound, growing bigger and bigger. "The tunnel is collapsing!" Willowshine gasped. "Run!" Jayfeather scrambled out the entranceway with the rest of the cats. "Barkface is missing!" Littlecloud hissed. "Here," Barkface huffed. "I was buried a little. Get me out," he complained. "Okay, so we're all safe," Tawnypelt mewed as Littlecloud dug Barkface out. Lionblaze yawned. "But tired. He only slept for a heartbeat!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "More like forever," Jayfeather muttered. "I know we're all disappointed, but he have to keep going." Chapter 3 - A Message As they had padded on, all they found were shells. "Nothing useful here," Barkface decided. "What do we want to do?" As he looked at the rolling waves, there was a hint in his eyes. "No, I am not going for a swim," spat Tawnypelt. "No, not that." Barkface replied. "Something to do with the water." "Put it on our pelts to be sleek? Drink it?" Willowshine asked. "Yes, drink it," Barkface declared. They all padded up to the water. Jayfeather was unsure - the water smelled salty. "Ew!" Yowled Mistyfoot. "It tastes like salty fish," she hissed. Jayfeather lapped it up. "She's right," he added. It tasted salty and stale. "We better not do that," replied Lionblaze. They drew back from the disgusting liquid. "Wait, I want to try," Tawnypelt announced. She padded back. "Your taking your chances!" Tawnypelt must not have heard, because she lapped it up anyway. "Their right, it wasn't a saltwater sign." "Salwater sign?" It was Littlecloud. "When we went on the journey to the new territory, there were saltwater signs," she explained. "Why would there be any now?" Jayfeather asked. "Could be," Tawnypelt shrugged. They padded on. Willowshine had trod on a stick, and they only found more sand and water. "This is hopeless!" Wailed Mistyfoot. "No, it's not. You just haven't had traveling experience," Jayfeather soothed. "No, it's not that, because this is hopeless," she repeated. "YOUR hopeless," Jayfeather corrected in a whisper. "I heard that!" Mistyfoot did not look angry, just tired and sorrowful. "I didn't mean it," Jayfeather muttered. "You think I'm deaf?" Mistyfoot hissed. Now she was playing. "Your just teasing," Jayfeather meowed. "Maybe I am," Mistyfoot answered. Jayfeather had realized now she was not playing - she was being mysterious. Maybe she knew something dark. He buried himself in her memories. "No, don't leave me!" She cried. "I'm journeying to StarClan," murmured a black tom who was a stranger to him. "No, Blackclaw," whispered Mistyfoot. "Your not StarClan's. Your mine," she insisited. "And I will always be yours," he meowed. "Maybe we'll meet again in StarClan. Probably." He stopped in a wheezing laugh. "StarClan wouldn't separate us, would they?" "Not when we're meant to be. But they are separating us now, aren't they?" She asked. "Yes, but not forever," he whispered. "Goodbye," Mistyfoot mewed, giving in. "Goodbye, I will always love you." His claws dug into the ground for one last time, as if he were trying to pull his life back. His flank gave one last heave, and stopped. "I know, it's okay," he whispered. "About Blackclaw?" She sounded startled. "Yes," he replied. "Oh, I suppose it's for the better, then. You won't be asking, 'What's troubling you?' like them." Mistyfoot sighed and looked away. "Don't be scared." He nudged her. "I'm not!" She protested, hissing. "Okay, calm down," Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Ugh." Mistyfoot looked ahead again. Jayfeather felt his paws plunge into soft sand, with shallow water. "Ew, ew!" He shook his wet paws, but it was no use. He was in the water. "Hey, it's not all that bad," Willowshine commented. "It is. It's water, for StarClan's sake! How will I cope?" Jayfeather hissed. "Don't act like your dying," Lionblaze giggled. "I might die." Jayfeather joked. He sensed a wave coming towards them. "Run! Huge wave!" He shrieked. Soon, the other cats noticed it, but Mistyfoot was just to slow on sand, and slipped into the wave. "Help!" Her words were drowned out as she was sucked under. "Mistyfoot!" Willowshine plunged in, and a moment later, she came out, Mistyfoot's limp body dragging from behind. "I saw her, but it was just to late," Willowshine cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You will meet her in StarClan," Lionblaze comforted. "I guess," Willowshine sighed. "Goodbye, Mistyfoot." Chapter 4 - StarClan's Will The group was sad and lagging since that. "Any chance we could speed up?" Asked Lionblaze. Tawnypelt didn't feel like it - she was miserable, sad, and filled with grief. "I don't think my paws can go any faster," Tawnypelt sighed. "Come on, Misty's death is a heavy weight on all of us." Tawnypelt didn't want the mood to lighten, she was satisfied with silence. "Can we keep the silence? We all had a friendship to her, and besides, nobody wants to talk right now." Lionblaze looked hurt, but he trudged on. "I didn't know ShadowClan cats liked anyone," purred Lionblaze. He had quickly recovered. "Shut up!" That shushed him, and Tawnypelt kept the peace. None of the others had spoken, they didn't even seem to mind the intense setting. The waves crashed around them, but it only reminded them of Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot had kept the cheer going. Until she had started slowing down for some reason, causing her death, and tons of grieving. "Can we talk?" Lionblaze finally begged again. "No," Jayfeather growled. He was annoying him now, at least it wasn't her. But she still had to listen. "Keep quiet, I heard monsters kill you here if you aren't." She didn't think Lionblaze would believe that. But Lionblaze kept silent, and soon it was nighttime. "Where do we sleep?" Tawnypelt asked. They were in a bare clearing, just full of sand. "It's clear tonight, why don't we just sleep out here?" Suggested Lionblaze. "This sand is uncomfortable," complained Jayfeather. "Yeah, and cold." Willowshine seemed grumpiest of all. Mistyfoot had been a good friend. But then, starry cats appeared in front of the group. "You must get a move on." They sounded like Mistyfoot and Breezepelt. "Mistyfoot!" Cried Willowshine. Mistyfoot looked at Willowshine, and mewed, "Hello, Willow." Willowshine looked up at her. "Why can't you stay with us?" Mistyfoot shook her head. "Life in StarClan is better. You don't have to deal with any of that up here," Mistyfoot replied. Willowshine lowered her head. "You choose StarClan over friends, if that's the new you, so be it." Mistyfoot seemed to realize the sadness she had caused her friend. "I'm sorry, but in StarClan, you can't just leave," Mistyfoot comforted. "Oh," Willowshine whispered. Tawnypelt considered talking to Breezepelt, but decided she wanted to leave the grumpy furball alone. Category:Hollytuft